Saeva Odium
by MonoKuroha
Summary: SPOILERS AHEAD- this is the story of what would of happened after the shepards kill Grima, then Lucina, still suspicious of Robin, thinks that there is a chance of him becoming Grima, then killing him off. In a desperate act of vengeance, Morgan kills Chrom. From Lucina's PoV
1. Chapter 1

**My friend (MisguidedScience) and I put together the idea of a separate world where Lucina kills Robin, then Morgan kills Chrom in vengeance. I will try to post a chapter of Lucina killing Robin and the pairings we have selected. All you need to know at this chapter is that RobinxCherche and ChromxSully.**

Chapter 1: Traitor

Lucina stared at Morgan, hatred burning in her eyes. She was looking at her father's murder. How could she have killed him? All the memories they shared together. They had sworn to become two halves of a whole, just like their parents had become. She had lost the will to live. It was as if all the happiness in her life had been taken away again. But what about Kjelle … How would she feel? She was trapped in-between.

"Signal the guards. Morgan must not escape. Track her down and capture her. She must pay for what she has done. Now draw your sword and fight!"

Lucina charged through the royal doors, her sword in hand, only to be welcomed by Cherche.

"You! What do you want? Are you not proud enough that you have robbed me of my happiness? Have you come to drain the tears from me and drink them? Well no more! You stole what I held dearest. So know I will take what you love dearest. I will make you scream and cry, as I torture both of your children, right in front of your very eyes. I will make you experience pain beyond the human imagination. And will not stop until I am satisfied. I will break you. You shall pay for your insolence."

Lucina charged, causing Cherche to soar into the air. She lunged down, making their weapons clash, sparks flying everywhere. Lucina jumped in the air, missing Cherche, or so it seemed. Suddenly, the sound of an injured Minerva could be heard for miles.

Cherche scrambled to her feet, gripping her axe firmly. Lucina easily took Cherche down, holding her weapon at her neck doubtfully.

"You don't have the heart to kill me. I know you Lucina. You don't want this. You and Morgan are best friends. You would never kill her or your family…"

"Shut up! You can't begin to understand what I feel like. You could never understand. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Lucina collapsed, clutching to the floor.

"Go. Be with Morgan. I'll kill you both soon enough." Lucina grinned.

"Pegasus knights, follow her and make sure she doesn't escape. She mustn't escape!"

"Was that right? Did she deserve to live? I don't know anymore. I've driven away all of my friends, and some of my dear family. I don't deserve to rule. I could never live up to my father. Maybe I should leave. The halidom would be far better without me. I am just a time-hopping monster who wasn't meant to be here. I am a rejection of time. I wasn't meant to be here. I should be dead…"

**Sorry for the lack of post's. I've been really busy at the moment with other things. I will try to post a new chapter of broken exalt, but don't expect something till Monday. Sorry for that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Allies

I felt a bead of sweat, crawling down my spine, my spirit crushed by the bitter taste of doubt and resentment left by Morgan. As we continued to march upon Plegia, the feelings of doubt and despair were whirling around in my head, eager to pull me back to Ylisse, away from all this madness, to no avail.

The endless dunes of sands had began to consume our ranks, with only a dwindling rage preserved inside me dragging my body onwards, my blade lusting for me to stain its steel with the blood of that filthy half-blood filth.

BLOOD AND THUNDER!

A cascade of arrows began to drop down on our soldiers, sweeping away all the soldiers that pledged their life to me; wails of death all burning out in the famous firestorm of Plegia.

"LUCINA. SURRENDER YOURSELF UP TO OUR PLATOON, OR WE WILL DINE ON THE BLOOD OF THE 'LEGENDARY' EXALT" Noire's voice pierced through the sea of screams. I began to frantically scuttle around in the sand, raising my shield up to the cascade, my eyes darting from body to body, looking for an escape from this foreign land, my hope combusting around me.

Bodies. Bodies. Bodies.

I jumped from body to body, expecting a way out at each body; perhaps something here will get me out; something must be here to save me. This cannot be how I fall. No! This is not the fulfilling end for the descendent of the hero king. How can this be the fate planned by Naga for me.

This will not be how I end. I clutched back onto my shield, noticing the blood coating the entirety of my armour. I begin to dash towards the horse of the fallen cavaliers. I cast the fallen body into the mouth of the desert, and clutched onto the horse.

I began to race towards the sun, hoping that I might escape this blazing hell.

A scream, blessed with silence. The tinting of the sky black. I dropped down again. This time, the pit of sand began to engulf me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I coughed out a meagre chuckle. I suppose its time, farther.

"I-I-I'm sorry Lucy. It didn't have to end this way."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Isolation

Darkness. An everlasting darkness. A dream. A rotting dream.

Convulsions of light flash in the darkness. A sword to pierce the dark, and a hand, calling out. I begin to claw out, reaching out. As I begin to clutch the hand, I feel my arm giving way. Blood begins to ooze out of my arm, as it ricochets backwards. The darkness has been stained with the chaotic storm of red, coating my sight.

The red fiend begins to drag me back into the darkness, but I lashed out. Slashing through the pain, I begin to pull myself towards the hand. As I pull myself away, my arms begin to give way, and every jolt forward felt like a knife being plunged into my arm, my body beginning to submit to the pain. Collecting all the life left in my body, I throw my body forwards, grasping the hand as I begin to howl out.

"Are you awake now?" I felt a gentle whisper crawl down my spine, as I heard a light voice caress my body.

"Hello? Are you hurt?" My eyes popped open, as I began analysing my surroundings. My mind was surrounded by a nauseating incense. The walls are decorated in a glistening marble, with dense sketches, brought to life through the violent clash of colours. The floor had been cluttered with a mountain of books, and emerging from the pile, was a short girl. Her waving brown, that dropped down to her legs, had a hypnotic aspect to it, and there were thunderbolts bounced around within her bewitching blue eyes. She was dancing around me, curious by every action or movement I was making.

"Um. I believe so. Where am I?" I managed to spew, before blood came oozing out of my stale voice.

"Stay calm. Your safe here. Noire doesn't know what happened to us; you have gone invisible to the eyes of the whole continent." As the girl began to check on my wounds, my mind began to race back to the events that happened. After we were ambushed, we began to fall one by one, until …

"What of my men?! Did any of them survive the battle, what about now. I thought Noire had caught me? What abou-"

"I'm sorry Lucina. Nobody survived the battle. You were the only person left when I had arrived."

"I see. I'm sorry for my outburst just now. And what of you, then? Just why did you save me?"

The girl turned back to me, and looked directly into my eyes. "You don't need to worry about this right now. All you need to do is get some rest now. You have a difficult day ahead of you tomorrow."

"At least tell me your name." As the girl began walking away, she turned her head back, her face gleaming.

"My name is Arya."


End file.
